


Of Wine and Weddings

by totallyfangirl



Series: Shiro Ship Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Romance, Shiro Ship Week 2018, cuteness, shulaz, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfangirl/pseuds/totallyfangirl
Summary: Shiro Ship Week 2018 - Day 2: ProposalHangovers suck. But being victim of the things your mouth decides to blurt out while being drunk? That sucks even more.





	Of Wine and Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro Ship Week 2018 - Day 2: Proposal  
> This ended up being longer than I expected. Teasing Shiro is so much fun.

Shiro wakes up with the most annoying headache, and it's not the usual kind. It doesn't come from bad sleeping because of nightmares, a panic attack or any other PTSD-related reasons. No, this headache is the embarrassing type: it's a _hangover_. And Shiro hates hangovers.

He doesn't like getting drunk in the first place, he's only done it a couple of times in his life. But last night, well... Shiro doesn't get drunk but he does enjoy a nice drink, and turns out, that alien wine isn't human friendly. At least he isn't the only one affected, he can remember that much. His memory of the events is blurry, but he recalls Keith, Lance and Hunk falling for it too. Pidge doesn't drink, just judges from behind her glasses, the Alteans are inmune to this particular wine and Ulaz...

Obviously his boyfriend isn't with him in bed right now, but some flashes appear on Shiro's mind as he rubs his face with both hands and feels all the muscles in his body complain about it. Being a bit more affectionate with him in public than usual, Ulaz carrying him back to the ship, handing him a bucket to... oh, geez. What an embarrassment he's made of himself.

Better get up before they come looking for him, Shiro realizes, which would only make matters worse. Easier said than done though. He stays some ticks in bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering how he'll approach this in a way that will convince Lance and Hunk to forget it about, decides it's impossible and finally gets his ass out of bed, dragging his feet to the bathroom and groaning all the way.

After a (longer than usual because his body is sore to function properly) shower and taking some pills Ulaz has left for him on the night table (aw, what a thoughtful boyfriend), Shiro feels human enough to join the breakfast table, where three paladin faces pretty much match his, to Pidge's and Allura's amusement. _Good morning_ is mumbled in varied leves of enthusiasm, not!tea is drunk, and hey maybe now he can try that thing called _talking_.

"Where are Coran and Ulaz?"

"Coran went back to the planet," Allura explains in her normal conversation tone of voice, as if four of her five paladins weren't trying to die at the moment and her accent didn't echo inside their heads. How rude of her. "He wants an order of wine to take with us before we leave."

A three-way chorus of groans and a snort from Pidge answer her. Shiro stays silent, waiting for the rest of the explanation to come... but it doesn't. Ominous.

"And Ulaz?"

True silence now. _Extremely_ ominous.

"He's probably trying to find the perfect ring." Pidge finally replies from behind her computer. Shiro doesn't need to see her face to know she's enjoying this. Greatly. "Your proposal took him by surprise."

Wait.

What?

"It took all of us by surprise. And completely unprepared! How am I supposed to plan a bachelor party in the middle of space?"

"You're not throwing Shiro a bachelor party, Lance!"

"Shut up, mullet, you're probably getting best man already. Let me have this!"

"Mmh, Shiro, I'm happy for you and all but Lance has a point. I don't know if I can find enough ingredients for a whole catering service _and_ a proper wedding cake in such a short amount of time. And what do the Galra eat anyway? Because the Blades are coming to the ceremony, right? Unless you want something small and private..."

Is hearing this right? Did Shiro _propose_ to Ulaz while under the effects of alcohol? This can't be happening. Shiro.exe has stopped working, so he stays frozen on his chair with eyes wide, trying to make his brain work again. Which is hard when you have such a killing headache. Why do _they_ suddenly have the energy to tease anyway? Freaking teenagers.

"Nonsense," Allura cuts in, and Shiro could kiss her right now (if he wasn't taken and he was that kind of guy anyway). "A paladin is getting married - the Black Paladin no less! He deserves nothing but the most gaudy of ceremonies."

Scratch that, Allura can burn in hell together with his team. That will teach them.

"Shiro...?"

It's Keith poking his ribs that helps him finally snap out of it. Shiro suddenly stands up, the chair falling behind him as he stomps his way out of the dining room, the last words he hears being Lance wondering if he should get male or female strippers. Or both.

 _He proposed_. To Ulaz, his boyfriend of a few months. In the middle of a war neither of them know if they'll survive. Right in front of his whole team and an entire alien council. It doesn't matter what Pidge says, Shiro thinks as he runs his fingers through his hair, Ulaz is probably just avoiding him right now.

...or maybe not. When he makes it to their room, he finds Ulaz already there changing the sheets of the bed. Huh.

"Shiro. I was about to go looking for you. I noticed you have taken the pills I left for you, but I still would recommend you to rest a little longer. We don't know what other effects the wine could have on your human physique."

This is normal. Extremely normal. Has that little breakfast show been a joke after all? He should punish them all... but maybe later. Right now he wants to join his boyfriend, who has taken his usual spot in the bed and is stretching a hand towards him, a silent invitation for comforting cuddles. And who is Shiro to turn that invitation down? His head quickly starts feeling better after he rests it on Ulaz's wide chest, his eyes close when sharp but gentle nails start petting his hair. Ulaz has become an expert at comforting Shiro during his most stressful moods, and this is just pure bliss. Nothing can ruin such a perfect moment...

"And once you're feeling better, we can start planning the wedding."

...except that. The universe truly hates him.

Shiro opens his eyes to find Ulaz's free hand offering a little box. Which suspiciously looks like... nonono, this can't be it.

"Ulaz, I--"

"Open it."

"Please listen to me. Don't take this the wrong way, I don't deny I want to marry you some day, but last night--"

"You were under the effects of a drink unfit for human consumption."

"Exactly. So I can't accept this, it's not fair for you or--"

"Open the box, Shiro."

Ulaz's tone says that's his final warning. Shiro sighs, giving in. Maybe after opening the gift he can try again. Trembling hands reach for the box and open it to find... more pills.

Yeah, Shiro hates having a hangover. It causes him to hate something that he usually loves: the rare sound of Ulaz's laughter. If you ask him, hitting that laughing face with a pillow is perfectly reasonable reaction.

"It's not funny! I thought I could lose you because of this!"

Ulaz lowers the pillow and looks at Shiro with genuine confusion. "Why would you lose me over such a thing? Do human mates run away from deep expression of love, unfiltered from any inhibitions?"

"Don't make getting drunk sound like some pure, enlightening experience."

"But I _am_ thankful to that wine. You just admitted that you would marry me some day, and you are not intoxicated anymore. Are you?"

Shiro's face goes extremely red but he keeps his eyes on Ulaz, not wanting to miss one twitch of his lips or ears. This conversation has suddenly become extremely real.

"I did, and I am not. And you're still here."

"Yes. I am still here, Shiro."

Ulaz smiles, and Shiro returns it before putting his head back on his boyfriend's chest, not wanting to think about this too hard, just enjoy the moment. They both want the same thing for their future, if war allows it. What a comforting thought.

"Shiro?"

"Yes, Ulaz?"

"What exactly does a 'bachelor party' entail?"

So hangovers suck. Big time. But who knows, maybe throttling certain Blue Paladin could help clear his head again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like what I do? It’d be helpful if you [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/V7V05ITN).


End file.
